


Like bro, Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day?

by mooseman13579



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fade to Black, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/mooseman13579
Summary: "Bro," Varian said, looking into Arthas' veridian orbs. "I like, totally want you.""I feel much the same, my dude," replied Arthas. "Like, forsooth. My love for you is comparable to yon mountain. Massive, eternal..... rock hard for you.""Bro," Varian whispered against the other's lips."Bro," Arthas breathed as he sunk into a kiss."I am taking serious psychic damage from bro-dragons style prose." - Triskaideka, 2019





	Like bro, Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Now I'm picturing Arthas with an adolescent crush on Varian, who is noble and sad but also virtuous and willing to try to teach him things.  
And one of the things Varian tried to teach was swordsmanship (it's completely unexplained WHY Arthas didn't get any lessons in this until he was like 15 but whatever, canon is nutso) so if they fall over one another then there's an opportunity for a kiss...)

"Like... bro, you are most unskilled at arms," said Varian during a sparring session one day.

"My most cherished bro, what need have I for skill of arms when I can be, like, sheltered by the strength of yours?" Arthas replied.

Varian easily disarmed his young opponent. "Bro, if only you would think with more than your little bro. I am strong and will ever shelter you in my arms should you ever ask it, bro. But like, I will not always be beside you, you must one day stand on your own two feet bro."

"Bro," Arthas huffed. "I am a Prince, what use is Princedom if I may not call upon my boon companion to hold me up, bro?"

Varian laughed, deep and warm. "Bro, I too am a Prince. Have you not considered that, like, I also desire my boon companion to hold me up?" Varian stepped closer and trailed a rough hand through the other's long blonde hair.

"Bro," Arthas choked out. "Had I but known you felt so..."

"So?" Varian chuckled, leaning closer. "That, like, my heart burns for you? That the sight of you haunts my dreams, bro? That, like, I would lend my strength to your own for the rest of our days with but a word from you?"

Arthas gazed deep into Varian's eyes, seeing the unveiled heat in them and felt scorched by the naked desire there.

"Bro...," he whispered. And then he screwed up his courage and surged forward, his lips seeking the taller man's. The sudden effort surprised Varian and caused him to lose his balance and fall backward, though his grip on the blonde-tressed man remained strong. The two men ended up lying atop each other on the floor of the sparring room staring into each others eyes.

"Like, congratulations bro," Varian purred. "You have won this bout and, like, defeated me. Now what shall you do with your prize, bro?"

Arthas gazed into Varian's eyes. "I shall taste every inch of it, bro." And he leaned in for a kiss as his hands moved to caress the man he loved...

...And bro, they like _totally_ did it!


End file.
